


Cupcakes

by Maple33



Series: Oneshots and Drabbles: Markiplier Egos [1]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Cupcakes, Dessert & Sweets, Eating, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Lols, Mark Fischbach Egos, Well-Written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple33/pseuds/Maple33
Summary: A cupcake is sitting perfectly on the counter but in the shadows, a pink moustached man watches and waits for the perfect time to strike...This is a crack fanfic so I hope y'all enjoy!





	Cupcakes

"Darkipoo, where did you put the- oh-" Wilford Warfstache backtracked into the kitchen and made eye contact with the pink iced cupcake on the counter. His eyebrows raised and he stood still, his eyes locked onto the desert on the counter top. He adjusted his bow tie and snapped his suspenders before zooming in and sliding onto the bar stool, his legs curling beneath it. 

"Why hello there~" he purred. He looked at the cupcakes icing and slowly gazed down to the polka dotted cupcake wrapper. Wilford leaned forward onto his stool and held his face in his hands, his eyes softly shining. "How are you on this fine afternoon?" He threw a finger onto the icing and shushed it. "Let me do the talking, alright?" The cupcake didn't respond but, Wilford was still babbling nonsense from his mouth.

. . . . .

"So, you know what I said to him? I said, 'I don't take no shit from nobody' and I shot him- multiple times in the chest." 

William glanced over to the cupcake and his smile went from excited to concern. He immediately picked up the little cake and held it in his hands, trying so desperately to soothe it. "Now, now. Everything's fine and dandy now. Chin up, gumdrop." He patted the top of the desert lovingly and he stared off into the distance. The cupcake just sat there like a normal cake, it's white sprinkles shimmering on the icing.

"How about you and me get to know each other a little better?” he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he shoved the whole cupcake into his mouth, wrapper and all. He then searched the kitchen for more of the sugary treats and he found them in the microwave, still untouched. One after the other he put them into his mouth, cupcake residue all over his moustache. 

A static filled the air and Will immediately felt his best friend’s presence, Dark. He dropped his twentieth cupcake of the counter, wiped off his face and swiveled around with a smile on his face. “Darkipoo!” He laughed while giving him a tight hug, “Long time, no see!” Dark laughed and gave Wilford a hug back, a smile spreading on his lips until he saw the half eaten cupcake on the counter. Wilford distracted him by asking Dark to get him a drink. Dark knew what he was doing so he obliged and waited for the time to strike and berade his friend with questions. 

“Sure,” Dark answered and he went to grab a glass cup near the microwave and was about to peer into it when Wilford pushed him out of the way and opened the cupboard himself. Dark toppled onto the ground and fell right on his toosh. “What was that for?!”

“I… slipped.” Wilford lied as he quickly glanced to the microwave. 

Dark rolled his eyes and stood up. He was about to open it when Wilford shouted “NO WAIT-” but he was cut off by Dark opening the microwave door. The lights slightly dimmed and Dark immediately turned around once he saw crumbs and icing that was left over by the cupcakes. 

“Where did my cupcakes go?” Dark demanded, although he very well knew where they were. Wilford looked off to the side and shrugged his shoulders. He’ll be damned if he tells Dark where his cupcakes are. Dark growled and slammed the microwave door shut, which made the microwave break.

Host chimed through the kitchen doorway and said, “That’s the 30th one now.” 

Dark ignored him and glared daggers at Wilford, who was wishing the floor could swallow him whole. “Why did you eat them?”

“I was- Oh hey! Look at the time, I need to set up equipment for Tweedledee and Tweedledum (the twins) See ya!”

“WILFORD!”

Once Dark said that Wilford poofed away and in his place was pink smoke and the smell of cupcakes.


End file.
